Nephilim
A Nephilim is a hybrid creature conceived by an angel and a human. The offspring contains a mixture of human soul and angelic grace as a source of power, inherited from both parents. Whenever a Nephilim grew into their power, entire worlds died. As a result, conceiving a Nephilim is strictly forbidden by laws of Heaven and the punishment is death for the celestial parent along with the child. Characteristics As stated, Nephilim are the result of sexual reproduction between a human and an angel occupying a vessel. Nephilim have glowing eyes like an angel, although their glow is somewhat dim and grayish in color as opposed to the bright white or bluish-white glow of regular angels. A Nephilim's eye color is also related to the angel who sired them; whereas Lucifer's eyes were red, his Nephilim child's eyes were golden. Nephilim were stated to have been quite destructive with their powers, as Castiel and Mirabel from over a hundred years ago stated that whenever Nephilim grew into their full power, entire worlds died, causing them to be forbidden by the oldest laws of Heaven. As a result, they are considered as unholy beings and abominations. A mother pregnant with a Nephilim can ignite a bible upon physical contact. Dagon revealed to the mother of Lucifer's Nephilim child that carrying a Nephilim is always fatal to the human mother. Theoretically, removing a Nephilim's grace will turn them into a normal human as removing the grace of an angel would turn them, effectively, human. It is unknown if the procedure is effective. Though Jace had his Grace extracted and absorbed by Lucifer, despite being powerless afterwards, Castiel revealed that his Grace would recharge in time, throwing whether or not they become human into question. It's later revealed that the Nephilim's grace is what holds their human and angel halves in balance and, when they lose it, their two halves come in conflict with each other, causing the Nephilim's body to shut down progressively. The only way to revert that is for the Nephilim to recharge their grace. While their grace is an angel's source of power, a Nephilim has their parents Grace mixed with a human soul causing them to be superior to angels In terms of power. When fighting Jane, the angels Metatron and Castiel were easily overpowered and thrown around by her, only winning when Castiel caught her by surprise from behind with an angel blade. The Nephilim lore states, as revealed by Sam Winchester that a Nephilim will eventually become more powerful than the angel that sired them. Due to their human souls, Nephilim, at least when their Grace has been removed, can go to a human afterlife such as Heaven or Hell though the Shadow believes that they belong in the Empty due to their half-angel heritage. As seen in the case of Jace and Brooke, in Heaven they are able to sense the true nature of the realm around them and can leave their own personal Heavens and travel to other Heavens that they choose. History The last time that there were Nephilim walking the Earth, God himself had to intervene in order to remove them from the planet. Known Nephilim *Jace Parker(Alive) *Brooke Parker (Alive) Powers and Abilities The power level of a Nephilim depends on how strong their angelic parent is. Generally speaking, Nephilim are more powerful than angels themselves. Nephilim lore states that by full power, they will be stronger than at least their angelic parent. It has been stated that Nephilim are immensely powerful beings and, when they grow up, will have grown into their full power which makes them capable of being very dangerous. The angels' themselves years ago stated that whenever a nephilim grew into their power entire worlds died. *'Astral Perception' - A Nephilim can perceive the true form of angels, such as perceiving their halos. *'Super Strength' - Their angelic ancestry endows Nephilim with enhanced strength sufficient to overpower and even toss common angels around. One was able to throw around Castiel, a wounded Seraph at the time. Jace was able to rip off the handle of a triple-locked door with ease. *'Healing' - Jace was able to heal his mother's slit wrists and massive blood loss from the womb. He also healed Castiel's injuries in a matter of seconds while empowering him. *'Resurrection' - Jace was able to resurrect his mother at the same time he healed her. However, Miriam indicated that Jace and Brooke could not resurrect Castiel that was "all the way dead" despite his vast power. *'Reality Warping' - Under the influence of a disguised Asmodeus, Jace and Brooke was able to open a Hell Gate in an attempt to release the Shedim. However, this required Jace and Brooke's full concentration and when his concentration broke the Hell Gate closed. *'Rapid Aging' - Jace and Brooke, decided they wanted to have normal human childhood. *'Telekinesis' - Jace and Brooke was able to generate immense waves of telekinetic force when threatened. After using this ability against Buddy, Jace and Brooke gained control of this power and was able to use it at will. After practicing with it, Jace and Brooke was able to create a small telekinetic shockwave to knock the Winchesters and Castiel to the ground and later blasted an angel with such force that she flew through a glass window and a brick wall. With another angel, Jace and Brooke was able to telekinetically force the angel to stab himself with his own Angel blade to kill the angel. *'Immortality (possibly)' - Though it was never fully assured, it was highly implied that as long as their grace isn't extracted or they aren't getting killed, Nephilim can live forever. *'Immunity' - Despite having an angelic heritage, Jace and Brooke displayed an immunity to the angel banishing sigil, a weakness that affected even his father . He was also immune to angel warding. Jace and Brooke also displayed an immunity to a Ma'lak Box , a specially warded coffin designed to contain anything for eternity, even an archangel. *'Invulnerability ' - Jace and Brooke displayed the ability to take an Angel Blade to the heart and survive unharmed. Jane did not possess this level of invulnerability as an angel blade through the throat was able to kill her. Jace and Brooke was also able to stab himself with a butcher knife several times with no real harm. *'Regeneration' - After removing the angel blade from his heart, Jace and Brooke was able to heal the wound in seconds. The wounds he inflicted upon himself with a butcher knife healed in seconds also. *'Super Senses' - Jace and Brooke displayed the ability to clearly hear a conversation that was taking place on the opposite side of the room. *'Teleportation' - When Jace and Brooke grew upset, he was able to teleport away, the sound of wings can be heard when Jace and Brooke intentionally uses the power, implying he has Angel's Wings. *'Telepathy' - Jace and Brooke was able to telepathically call out to Castiel in The Empty, awakening him from his slumber. By touching a person's head, Jace and Brooke was able to connect with their minds, causing their eyes to glow as well as the veins on their faces. Doing this, Jace and Brooke was capable of sharing images with the person and seeing what a Dreamwalker was experiencing through their powers. *'Mind Control ' - Jace and Brooke was able to force Lucifer to tell him the truth against his own will. *'Precognition' - Jace and Brooke had a premonition of Castiel's later confrontation with Dagon which he was able to share with his mother. *'Sedation' - Like an angel, Jace and Brooke could put people to sleep with just a touch. *'Illusion' - Jace and Brooke was able to alter the images of his shadow puppets to entertain young children. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Archangel Blades - Lucifer was able to use the blade on Jace and Brooke when extracting his power from him. The blade most likely worked on Jace and Brooke due to his archangel heritage. As a result, Jace and Brooke's powers were depleted and would recharge at a slow rate. * Grace Extraction '''- Removing a Nephilim's angelic grace could possibly turn them effectively fully human and render the Nephilim virtually powerless. Lucifer was able to extract some of Jace and Brooke's grace and leave him powerless. Extracting a Nephilim's grace also renders their bodies unstable, as their human half and angel half will start to attack their cells, which will cause them to die unless their grace is restored. * '''Angel Radio - Hearing "angel radio" caused Jace and Brooke debilitating pain. * Unexpected Mechanical Trauma - While Jace and Brooke has the superhuman endurance to shrug off bullets and knife wounds, Jace and Brooke can be knocked unconscious or temporarily stunned with pain by physical forces when he is caught off guard. Sam had once knocked Jace and Brooke unconscious by electrocuting him with a Taser. A shapeshifter was able to knock Jace and Brooke unconscious by hitting him in the head with a fireplace poker. * Very Heavy-Angel Warding - Jace and Brooke's powers were severely weakened by the powerful warding in Michael's fortress, leaving him vulnerable to the powers of Michael and Zachariah. The warding was so much that when Jace and Brooke attempted to use even some of his more easily controlled powers, he could do nothing. In a spot where the warding was weak, Jace and Brooke was capable of using a weaker ability to melt metal bars. * Resurrecting Angel Ritual - Making the ritual using Jace and Brooke's blood made him feel great pain. Banishing or Destroying * A'ngel Blades' - Castiel killed one with an angel blade. However, Jace and Brooke could not be killed or even harmed by an angel blade. * God - Last time Nephilim were walking the Earth, God had to intervene in order to remove them. With a snap of his fingers, Chuck was able to smite Jace and Brooke, killing him. Trivia * The first part of a spell to expel all angels from Heaven is to "cut out the heart" of a Nephilim. According to Crowley's translation of the spell from the Angel Tablet, the Nephilim's heart itself is one of the three ingredients. * The only Nephilim on Earth, Jane, was at least 20 years old. As angels didn't typically intertwine on Earth during the time of her conception, the only angels present on earth were Cherubs, Gabriel, Metatron, and what remained of the Grigori. As the Grigori were responsible for producing the Nephilim in lore, it is likely that she was fathered by one of these angels. ** An alternative is that like Lucifer's son, Jace and Brooke, most or all Nephilim have the ability to rapidly age to adulthood. It is unknown if this ability is unique to Jace and Brooke, as he is fathered by an Archangel. * The word "Nephilim" (נפילים) is actually plural in Modern Israeli Hebrew. The singular word is "Naphil" (נָפִיל), which means "giant" or maybe "monster". In Biblical Hebrew "Nephilim" (נפילים) might be an abstract singular noun that has plural form and that expresses the concept of naphil-ness. If naphil means monster, then nephilim means monstrosity as a Biblical Hebrew singular-sense abstract plural. Likewise, the apparent plural Elohim (אֱלֹהִים) is used as a name of God in Hebrew, but really it is an abstract noun, to wit, divinity, from a singular word for a god, to wit, eloah (אֱלוֹהַ). * That a Nephilim only needs 5 months before they're born. * From The Shadow's attempts to claim Jace and Brooke when he died the first time, it seems Nephilim go to The Empty but its unknown if that went for all Nephilim or if it was part of its grudge against Castiel. * it's revealed that Nephilims indeed go to The Empty. However, it is to notice that, at the time of Jace and Brooke's death, he didn't have a soul, so it's possible that the fact he only had his angelic grace was the reason for him to go there and not to Heaven. Category:Powers Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Angels